


Reckless Imprudence

by cobalamincosel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: Doyoung knows that it’s a bad idea the moment it happens.That doesn’t stop him from getting on his knees right after it, though.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 59
Kudos: 540





	Reckless Imprudence

**Author's Note:**

> I first heard Dua Lipa's 'Good In Bed' a month ago, and the first thing I thought of was dojae fwb. So here it is. 
> 
> Thank you so very much to Erin who read this over so, so quickly, and whose comments I always love reading. <3

Doyoung knows that it’s a bad idea the moment it happens. 

That doesn’t stop him from getting on his knees right after it, though. 

Jung Jaehyun infuriates him. He’s too much Doyoung’s opposite to make for anything harmonious when they’re stuck in this internship together. He’s too loose with his jokes, too easy-going, too fucking chill for Doyoung’s taste when they have to be within each other’s company. Too much of an ass-kisser when they’re around Dr. Mohan. Too fucking smart for his own good, the kind of student who spends maybe 5 hours “studying” but really it’s just an hour and the rest of the time he’s dicking around on his phone.

So yeah, Doyoung can barely stand him.

Except right now he’s got Jaehyun pressed up against the door to Johnny’s room and he’s on his knees ready to take Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth if it means shutting Jaehyun up. 

Okay, backtrack. This is getting too far ahead.

This all started because Johnny, Taeyong, and Yuta had decided to throw a house party in the bungalow they’re renting out for the three months they’ve got on this internship in Chicago before they all fly back to their respective countries to resume their medical education.

The message in the group chat had been adamant that they all come over to the Langley house because Johnny was gonna be making pulled pork and Taeyong was handling the baked potatoes and Yuta was handling drinks. It was gonna be a huge gathering of people just getting really fucking sloshed and not thinking about having to go into the clinics for two blessed days. 

Doyoung had decided early on that he was going to make the most of the rotation, keep his nose down, maybe go over to the library every day to study— but instead, he’d gotten dragged to Lou Malnati’s and Sound Bar and Beauty Bar and Chinatown— okay, sure, it’s been really fun. It would be more fun if he could focus and actually study and not be distracted by how fucking infuriatingly handsome Jung Jaehyun is. 

Sometimes, Jaehyun will crack a joke and it will be an awful dad joke and he’ll throw a look over to Doyoung while Johnny claps Jaehyun on the back while laughing and Doyoung has to resist the urge to punch him in his beautiful face. Whatever. He’s fucking tired. 

And honestly, there really are just some times when Doyoung will get a gut feel for someone and be mistrustful of their energy, and it’s something that Ten and Kun make fun of constantly, but he’s got a 90% success rate in terms of trusting his gut feel and unfortunately for Jung Mr. Gorgeous Jaehyun, he falls in that weird grey area where Doyoung doesn’t outright hate him per se, but he certainly wouldn’t trust Jaehyun to like, throw him a life vest if they were drowning. 

Doyoung thinks it’s mutual, especially since sometimes Jaehyun will pointedly throw him a counterargument about one thing or another when discourse over like, fucking politics or cultural appropriation is on the table. So his dislike is totally valid. Totally. Probably. 

So it comes as a surprise to him that an argument over some new mundane thing on the back porch of the 95 boys’ house has led to him pushing Jaehyun up against the railing before Jaehyun is dragging him by the wrist into the house and into the nearest room next to the kitchen, which just so happens to be Johnny’s if the University of California letterman jacket thrown over the back of a chair is anything to go by. 

It certainly comes as a surprise that Doyoung has no idea who initiates the kiss, except that he knows it’s painful and sinful and he’s losing his mind because boy, does Jaehyun know how to kiss.

It’s so fucking annoying that he’s good at this, too, and it doesn’t even matter that Doyoung is the one whose hands are pinning Jaehyun’s hips to the door while Jaehyun essentially tries to swallow him whole, Jaehyun’s tongue stroking against Doyoung’s, making Doyoung moan involuntarily. 

That’s probably what does it, really, like a fucking switch is flipped, like those scenes in those Indiana Jones movies where a boobie trap is triggered by someone leaning on something or stepping on something and then everything is put in motion, except the boobie trap is Doyoung’s horny gremlin brain making his knees fold and his hands tug on the drawstring of Jaehyun’s black joggers. 

_Oh my fucking God,_ Doyoung thinks as his fingers curl over the elastic of Jaehyun’s checkered boxers and his pants and drag them down in one swift motion. _God, what a pretty dick._

Leave it to fucking Jung Jaehyun to have a model dick, too. Not too long, probably like 6 inches, flushed pink, and most importantly, erect, with the perfect girth to fit his mouth around it. And he’s waxed everywhere. Even his balls are devoid of any hair. Doyoung thinks he might cry. It’s perfect. 

Jaehyun looks down and touches Doyoung’s jaw and guides his cock by the base and oh, oh, wow, that’s—

“ _Fuuuuuuck_ , holy shit,” Jaehyun groans as Doyoung sucks on the head hard, his tongue lapping at the slit while Jaehyun folds over himself. 

Jaehyun’s hands clench at his sides while Doyoung works his mouth over his length, and it would be amusing if it wasn’t so fake coy. Doyoung takes one of Jaehyun’s hands and guides it to his hair. I

t’s a good thing Jaehyun is a quick study, because he pulls on Doyoung’s hair and tugs while Doyoung bobs his head up and down over Jaehyun’s length, and holy shit, this is really happening. 

He’s really sucking Jaehyun off and Doyoung’s hard in his jeans and Doyoung wants to explode. He isn’t even drunk— neither of them is. They’re both probably one bottle of beer and a shot of tequila in each but Doyoung feels like he’s tripping on acid or something, because Jaehyun’s voice, normally so deep and obnoxiously bro-dude-y is pitched high now while Doyoung swallows him down. 

“D-Doyoung, fuck, you’re so good at this,” Jaehyun moans while Doyoung kneels between the vee of Jaehyun’s spread legs that are shaking. “Fuck, you’re like a vacuum—Jesus!”

Doyoung should bite his dick off for that comment, honestly, but he’s having way too much fun reducing Jaehyun to a babbling mess, and that’s what makes Doyoung pull his mouth off Jaehyun’s cock with a loud pop before rising to his knees and walking over to Johnny’s bedside while throwing his shirt off. 

He looks over his shoulder at Jaehyun, who still stands frozen against the door with his erection hanging out and his pants pooling at his ankles. 

“What are you waiting for?” Doyoung asks as he pulls open Johnny’s drawer and thankfully finds a pump bottle of lubricant and an entire heap of condoms, which are thankfully Doyoung’s size. “Get on the bed.” 

Doyoung knows that he probably should feel a _little_ bit bad that he’s about to fuck Jaehyun in Johnny’s bed, but Doyoung hasn’t forgotten the image of Johnny getting plowed by Yuta in his guest bathroom the other week after he’d accidentally walked in on them because they hadn’t locked the goddamn door, so Doyoung is considering this fair payment.

Jaehyun scrambles to the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the ground while he shuffles onto the bed before pushing his pants all the way off, and then lies back, propping himself up on his elbows while he looks at Doyoung with hooded eyes.

It’s been so long since Doyoung has had someone look at him like this, desired and wanted, and it makes his body feel like it's floating as he climbs onto the bed and between Jaehyun’s legs. 

Jaehyun’s body is gorgeous, all long planes and Hawaiian roll abs and two dusty brown nipples that Doyoung fully intends to abuse with his teeth. 

“God, look at you,” Doyoung says in wonder, sucking breath through his teeth before running his hands over the soft white skin, his palms warm over Jaehyun’s flushed torso. He licks both his thumbs before placing them over Jaehyun’s nipples and pinches them gently, making Jaehyun groan and buck his hips up. “You’re leaking so much.” 

Doyoung leans in for another devastating kiss, and Jaehyun throws his arms and legs around him before they’re flipping over and Jaehyun is straddling Doyoung, his ass flush on Doyoung’s erection, making Doyoung groan a drawn-out “ _fuck_ ” into Johnny’s memory foam pillow. 

“Fuck me,” Jaehyun says, breathless. “Please. You don’t even have to do anything, just let me ride you.” 

Doyoung has no response to that apart from snapping his mouth shut and nodding as Jaehyun rises on his knees to lean over and grab the bottle of lube, pumping on the nozzle twice before reaching behind himself and throwing his head back as he, as Doyoung can see, fingers himself. 

This is fucking insane, this shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but Doyoung had never even imagined that he would ever see Jaehyun like this, and it certainly doesn’t help that Jaehyun is looking at him with his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

“You know,” Jaehyun says breathlessly as he balances himself on top of Doyoung with one hand, the other one working in and out of himself. “I didn’t think you’d be into this.” 

“Into what? Men?” Doyoung says, licking his lips while Jaehyun’s flush travels all the way up to his ears. 

“No,” Jaehyun replies. “Casual sex.” 

Doyoung leans up so he can bring Jaehyun in closer, hand on his jaw while he silences Jaehyun with a searing kiss. 

“I’m horny,” Doyoung says, punctuating this with a squeeze on either of Jaehyun’s ass cheeks. “You’re horny. Simple.”

“You’re right,” Jaehyun says, and pulls his fingers out, smearing them on his joggers that lie limp next to Doyoung’s thigh. 

“Now if you’re done talking--” Doyoung says before his voice is cut off by Jaehyun taking him by the cock and rolling a condom on with nimble fingers. 

“I’m done talking,” Jaehyun says, and sinks himself onto Doyoung’s cock. 

Oh Jesus, Doyoung thinks he needs to bath in holy water or start attending mass, or something, because Jung Jaehyun’s ass is so tight he nearly comes on the spot, and surely that’s nothing short of an act of God.

It’s like Jaehyun’s never taken it up the ass before, almost like he hadn’t spent those minutes stretching himself out. Doyoung feels like those fucking videos they see of rockets taking off, that’s what it feels like having his dick buried in Jaehyun’s tight, tight, _tight_ heat. 

Jaehyun is panting above him and Doyoung has his arm thrown over his eyes while his right hand grips on Jaehyun’s thigh hard in his effort to not blow his load in five seconds flat. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Doyoung says, biting into the flesh of his wrist, struggling to get the words out. “Holy fuck, when did you last bottom?” 

“Like, two weeks ago,” Jaehyun says, teasing in his voice, except his words come out a little choked, too. “I was in a hurry.” 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Doyoung says, regaining control and letting pleasure take hold again. His fingers dig into the curve of Jaehyun’s hips. 

“A little,” Jaehyun says. “But you feel too good.” 

And with that, Jaehyun rises, and then falls, and starts a slow, steady pace, making Doyoung fall back on the pillow while Jaehyun fucks himself on his cock. It’s almost too much, knowing and feeling just how deep he’s fucking into Jaehyun, but Doyoung relishes in the feeling of it, allowing himself to forget all thought and just give in to the feeling. 

Jaehyun’s hands are pressed up against Doyoung’s chest while he groans out after every rise and fall, and Doyoung’s almost there, Jaehyun’s walls closing tight over Doyoung’s cock, and that's what spurs Doyoung to rise up on his elbows once again, sitting up and grabbing Jaehyun by the back of his neck to kiss him while his hips torque up to meet Jaehyun’s hips. 

“Knees,” Doyoung moans, making Jaehyun still his movements with his eyes closed in an effort to draw this out. “Get on your knees.” 

“Oh, fuck, yes please,” Jaehyun says breathlessly, pulling off of Doyoung unceremoniously, nearly taking the fucking condom off with his tight hole. Doyoung’s glad he had the foresight to hold it in place before Jaehyun had moved. 

Jaehyun on all fours is an entirely new experience for Doyoung, his perky ass on display making Doyoung’s head swim. The puckered entrance winks at Doyoung from his vantage point and he thinks he might be delirious from how fucking turned on he is, like no blood exists in his brain anymore, it’s all just pooled into his dick that demands that it sheathe itself immediately. 

It’s sensory overload almost, the feeling of slicking himself up with more lube and kneeling behind Jaehyun to push back into his heat as Doyoung grips Jaehyun by the hips, fingers digging into his hip bones.

Jaehyun takes Johnny’s pillow and bites down into it after a particularly rough thrust, and Doyoung finds his pace, fucking into Jaehyun hard while Jaehyun’s thighs tremble after every press against what is presumably Jaehyun’s prostate, if the way he cries out is any indication. 

Doyoung brings his hands to either side of Jaehyun’s thighs and presses them together while he pushes in and pulls out until the just the tip of his cock remains, and he pointedly doesn’t think about how Jaehyun is running his mouth, saying things like how full he feels, like how Doyoung should never stop, how he'll be good for Doyoung, how he’ll do anything for Doyoung’s cock from now on. 

Doyoung knows that this is a one-off thing, that this is a fluke and that nothing will come out of this except an orgasm or two, and that’s exactly why he throws himself into it, folding himself over Jaehyun’s back and licking a stripe along Jaehyun’s spine.

For all their incompatibilities that Doyoung can list off in his head, he and Jaehyun seem to match up perfectly when it comes to this. Huh. Who’d have thought? 

He closes his eyes and feels the pressure inside of him build and build as his hips continue their punishing pace. It’s freeing knowing just how he’s allowed to fuck with this sort of reckless abandon and not have to worry about hurt feelings or any of that bullshit and he can almost taste the sweetness of his release, he’s that close--

"Jesus! Oh, fuck, yes, fuck, Doyoung--” Jaehyun yells into the mattress where his face is pressed against, and clenches tight around Doyoung as he spills his cum onto Johnny’s grey sheets, white ribbons of his spend staining the blankets, and Doyoung stares in complete awe because he hadn’t even gotten a chance to stroke Jaehyun to completion. 

“Did you-- did you just come untouched?” Doyoung asks incredulously, his hips stilling momentarily, before Jaehyun gasps a couple of breaths, and then rocks back onto Doyoung’s dick, making Doyoung cry out at the sudden change in stimulation. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says, forcing himself up back on his forearms and looking over his shoulder at Doyoung. His face is pink, this lovely, lovely shade staining Jaehyun’s cheeks, his lips spit-slick and swollen from Doyoung biting down on them. “Now hurry up and put your back into it, old man.” 

Fuck, Jaehyun is so _irritating._ It’s all Doyoung needs to cut him off with another vicious thrust, and then it’s all heat, the fire in his gut building and building as he looks down and watches his cock slide in and out of Jaehyun’s entrance.

He feels it in his toes, his fingers, in his lips, electric and heady until he feels himself tip over the edge. Doyoung pulls out and pulls off the condom, and in the split second it takes him to do that, Jaehyun is turning over to lie on his back and watch Doyoung jack himself off. 

Doyoung’s orgasm hits him like a fucking freight train to the head, his cum spilling over his fist and spurting onto Jaehyun’s chest, his chin, and the heart-shaped smile that graces Jaehyun’s beautiful face. Doyoung sees black for a second, and then collapses next to Jaehyun, the both of them panting as they lie side by side, staring up at the ceiling while the rest of the party rages on outside the door. 

“Holy shit,” Doyoung says, the rise and fall of his chest more labored than Jaehyun’s as he comes down from his high. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun says. “Fuck, that was great.” 

“It was,” Doyoung replies, before covering his face with his unsoiled hand and laughing. “What the fuck did we just do?” 

“Each other,” Jaehyun says matter-of-factly, his shit-eating grin in place and just as infuriating as ever. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jaehyun,” Doyoung laughs, and rises off the bed. 

  
👅

Jaehyun and Doyoung don’t talk about it, which is just as well. 

Doyoung had honestly expected an earful from Johnny after like, getting so much jizz on his sheets and everything, even if it was Jaehyun’s and not his own, but Doyoung had seen Johnny drag Taeyong to his room after he and Jaehyun had exited it and hadn’t left the entire night while both Jaehyun and Doyoung did several rounds of tequila and crashed on the couch along with Sicheng and Yuta, so he figures Johnny had either not cared, or hadn’t noticed. 

In the morning, when they’re all bleary-eyed and cotton-mouthed, they help clean up the mess that the party had left, and Jaehyun and Sicheng book an Uber back to their place while Doyoung decides to stay on until lunch, since Johnny calls out that he’s making bacon and cheese omelets at 12:17 pm.

Yuta peeks out from under the black comforter he has draped all over himself and begs Johnny for breakfast bagels. Johnny tells his boyfriend to make it himself. 

Doyoung huffs a laugh under his breath and tells Yuta he’ll do it for him, which prompts Yuta to yell that he’s breaking up with Johnny and Taeyong and dating Doyoung instead. 

Johnny makes Yuta the breakfast bagels-- cream cheese and some chorizo they’d gotten from Chinatown and an entire leaking, sunny-side-up egg. 

“Don’t leave us,” Johnny says, coochie eyes full force while he walks out of the kitchen shirtless, hickeys all over his neck, and two plates full of food. “Yong, baby, wake up! We have food!”

Taeyong’s blue hair is a mess and his own neck’s dotted with bruises ala Johnny when he walks into the dining area. It’s amusing, even if he doesn’t know how the three of them keep harmony. Doyoung can’t even picture himself settling down with one person, nevermind two. 

“Soooooooo,” Yuta says, raising his eyebrow at Doyoung while he chews his breakfast bagel. “Jaehyun.” 

Here it goes. 

“What about Jaehyun?” Doyoung says, shoving bacon into his mouth. 

“You and him getting frisky and--” Taeyong says.

“Just a one-off thing,” Doyoung says, waving the focus on him away with his hand. “It’s not anything.”

God, Doyoung hates the fucking telepathy that these three have with each other sometimes, but he’s used to it enough that he knows that he’s gonna have to spell it out for them, otherwise they’re gonna play match-maker and make things fucking weird. 

“It was good sex but that’s it,” Doyoung says, looking each of them in the eye. He holds their gaze, and he can tell the exact moment they drop it. “Just some fun.” 

Doyoung isn’t worried about this screwing up any sort of dynamic, considering that there isn’t much to screw up in the first place. They already can’t stand each other. There’s nothing to lose. 

When the text comes in and says, “Wanna come over later? I’ll kick Sicheng out,” Doyoung smiles to himself, locks his phone, and throws himself back into the conversation. 

Maybe he can stand to make another bad decision. 


End file.
